


Love You So

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, romione
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Olá, olá, olá! Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz por participar do dezembromione. Quando eu vi que teria, senti vontade de escrever algo, mas romione nunca foi muito a minha praia. Pensei que uma história curtinha poderia ser o ideal, e acabou sendo a primeira vez que escrevi drabble ♥Portanto, tem muito carinho por aqui. Espero que gostem ♥♫ Exist For Love (Aurora)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YDkrJaiCrw&ab_channel=iamAURORAVEVO
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Retorno

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá, olá! Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz por participar do dezembromione. Quando eu vi que teria, senti vontade de escrever algo, mas romione nunca foi muito a minha praia. Pensei que uma história curtinha poderia ser o ideal, e acabou sendo a primeira vez que escrevi drabble ♥ 
> 
> Portanto, tem muito carinho por aqui. Espero que gostem ♥
> 
> ♫ Exist For Love (Aurora)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YDkrJaiCrw&ab_channel=iamAURORAVEVO

Hermione pôde respirar fundo, depois de longos quatro dias em que esteve numa conferência na Irlanda, ao abrir a porta de sua casa e vê-los, juntos, para arrebatar a saudade letal de seu coração. Ronald segurava uma colher de ursinho na frente de Hugo, que se recusava veemente a comer a papinha de cenoura; Rose estava em cima de uma cadeira da mesa de jantar, tagarelando sobre algum assunto impossível de ser contradito por seu marido, cujas olheiras faziam jus ao tempo sozinho com as crianças. 

— Mamãe! — Rose gritou, descendo às pressas, para confirmar que Hermione havia voltado para casa.


	2. Vagalume

Com a filha nos braços, Hermione encostou a porta e seguiu em direção à cozinha. Deu um beijo na bochecha alaranjada do bebê, acariciou a barba a fazer do marido, deixou a bolsa em cima da mesa. 

— Sabe o que eu fiz enquanto você não estava, mamãe? — Rose perguntou, erguendo as mãozinhas para segurar o rosto da mãe.

— O quê?

— Achei um bichinho de luz no jardim! Como chama mesmo, papai? Lamatchumi?

— Vagalume — Ronald sorriu, limpando as beiradas de papinha da boca do nenê. 

— Guardei num potinho pra você ver. Com furos. Para ele respirar, é claro. 


	3. Pudim

— Tem macarrão — Ronald disse, tirando Hugo da cadeirinha. 

— O papai que fez, mas eu ajudei. 

— Ajudou a _comer_. Quase não sobrou pra você, Mione. 

— É porque estava muito gostoso — a ruivinha cruzou os braços, observando a mãe esquentar o jantar. — De sobremesa tem pudim.

— _Tinha_ — corrigiu, de longe. — Amanhã pedimos para a vó Molly fazer outro. 

— Crianças não podem comer tantos doces, papai. 

— A mamãe não é mais criança. 

— É, a mamãe não é mais criança — repetiu, observando Hermione sentar-se ao seu lado. 

— Quer mais um pouquinho? — Rose assentiu, aceitando mais duas garfadas. 


	4. Florzinha

Rose não desgrudou de Hermione, sequer para tomar banho. Ficou sentada em cima do vaso sanitário, balançando as perninhas inquietas, contando sobre os dias com o pai e o irmãozinho. 

— Você vai ler uma historinha antes de dormir?

— Vou. Quer escolher? 

— Não… Sabe por que estou com pijama de florzinha?

— Por quê?

— O papai contou uma história sobre uma fada que tinha uma amiga que era uma florzinha, e que realizava todos os sonhos dela. Eu quis colocar esse pijama para ela ser minha amiga e realizar meu sonho. 

— Qual sonho?

— Não ficar longe de você. 


	5. Quebra-Cabeça

Enquanto Rose parecia concentrada no quebra-cabeça que montava com a mãe na sala e Hugo se distraía com a televisão, Ronald enfeitiçava a cozinha e algumas sacolinhas de lixo voavam em direção à porta de entrada. 

— Ah, sabe aquele vaso que a sua mãe te deu? — ele disse, fazendo-as parar no ar. — Digamos que ele _acidentalmente_ quebrou. 

— Não foi acidente. A mamãe sempre fala que eu não posso brincar com bola aqui dentro. 

— E você brincou? — Hermione perguntou.

— O papai deixou — deu ombros. — Só porque o Chudley _Bannons_ venceu… “É uma comemoração”, foi o que ele disse. 


	6. Devagarzinho

No quarto das crianças, Hermione e Rose ocupavam a estreita cama de Hugo, já deitado e coberto. A história era sobre um duende que realizava os desejos das crianças que usavam palavrinhas mágicas, e elas tinham de esperar alguns dias para ver a mágica concretizada.

— Ele fazia as coisas devagarzinho porque já era velhinho?

— Também. Ele queria ver se as crianças não mudariam de ideia.

— Hm… Eu não mudo de ideia. Desde quando você viajou eu quero ir na casa da vó Molly brincar com o Al. 

— Nós vamos amanhã. 

— E eu não mudei de ideia ainda. 


	7. Casa

Depois de conseguir fazer Rose dormir, Hermione sentou na poltrona mostarda de seu quarto. Dava para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado na suíte, e as cortinas da janela balançavam pela brisa de primavera gelada. Ao teclar todos os números necessários, levou o celular à orelha.

— Mãe?

_— Oi, querida. Já chegou?_

— Sim. Tudo bem por aí? 

_— Tudo indo, como sempre. Seu pai está com aquela dor nas costas_ _. Traga Rose e Hugo aqui nesse fim de semana, tenho uma surpresa para eles. Como foi a viagem? Está muito cansada?_

— Correu tudo bem. Estou cansada sim, mas em casa. 


	8. Saudade

— Estava com saudades… — Ronald sussurrou, deitando-se ao lado de Hermione, trazendo-a para seu peito. — _Estou_ com saudades. 

— Eu também.

Ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo. 

Agarrou seu pescoço desnudo, sorrateiramente passando a perna pelo corpo do marido, que puxava a camisola entre os dedos. Distanciou-se por segundos, inclinando-se para sentir a tão quista boca em seus seios. A ereção roçava entre suas pernas, alarmando seu desejo; pareciam meses longe, não dias. 

Antes de tomar os lábios de Ron noutro beijo, pôs o membro para fora da calça, acariciando-o. 

— _Abaffiato_ — conjurou, por fim, sentindo o ar começar a lhe faltar. 


	9. Meio-Dia

Ao acordar, Ronald não estava mais na cama. Apesar de não haver um barulho sequer, a porta entreaberta denunciava que todos já estavam em pé. Foi ao banheiro, desceu às escadas bocejando, sem tempo de fechar a boca antes de ter um ruivinho com os braços abertos cambaleando em sua direção. 

— Bom dia, bebê — ela lhe beijou o rosto, logo mais tendo Rose enroscada em sua perna. — Bom dia, meu anjo.

— A vovó Molly disse que é para estarmos lá antes do meio dia. _Antes_ , não depois. 

— Antes — riu, beijando o ombro do marido. — Bom dia, amor. 


	10. Amor

— Vamos, Hugo! — Rose disse, puxando o irmãozinho pelo braço para uma corrida até a avó. Molly já os esperava na porta, contente, junto com Albus e James. 

Logo atrás, observando os filhos, Ronald e Hermione andavam devagar com os dedos entrelaçados, balançando as mãos no ar. 

Todas as vezes que ela tinha a oportunidade de vislumbrar tudo o que conquistaram juntos, seu coração se esquentava, trepidava, e o sorriso era tão inevitável quanto a admiração pelo homem que permanecia ao seu lado até aqueles dias. E que provavelmente permaneceria até os seus _últimos_ dias. 

— Te amo tanto — disseram _juntos._


End file.
